


Кофе

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Snape, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Humor, Magic School, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Вообще-то Северус Снейп довольно приятный человек...
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Кофе

Ему снилось что-то хорошее. Кажется, это было море — не теплое, не бирюзовое, без тошнотворно-банального светлого песка и дурацких пальм. Просто скалы, галька, серая, набегающая на босые ноги вода, и шум волн, и бескрайний простор, и — безграничный покой. 

Около уха что-то зазудело. 

«Откуда на море комары?» — удивился он во сне. 

Помахал рукой, пытаясь отогнать насекомое. Зудение не прекращалось. Помотав головой, он отступил на шаг влево в надежде, что надоедливая тварь исчезнет, но та, вероятно, каким-то образом забралась к нему в голову, потому что теперь вибрировала, казалось, вся черепная коробка.

Снейп замычал, залез головой под подушку и для надежности придавил сверху руками. Назойливый звук не прекращался. Наоборот, теперь дребезжали не только голова, но и подушка, кровать, комната и даже, кажется, весь мир в придачу.  
И этот мир постепенно проникал в поры, пытался заполнить собой, разбудить сонного человека, вырвать его из лап грез и вынести в реальность — пока, правда, не очень успешно.

А вибрирование не прекращалось. После того, как мелкой дрожью затряслись, не иначе, все клетки, организму ничего другого не оставалось, как начать просыпаться.  
Северус простонал. Вылез из-под подушки, с трудом открыл глаза и с минуту устало глядел вверх. Было темно. Ничего не видно. Надоедливые звуки не замолкали. Мозг не хотел просыпаться, не хотел думать, не хотел действовать. 

К счастью — или к несчастью? — кое-кто другой решил взять эту миссию на себя.

— Северус? Мальчик мой, почему ты не открываешь? Северус, ты там? У тебя все в порядке? — к дребезжащим звукам нарушенных охранных чар — точно! Это охранные чары! — добавились стук в дверь и громкий голос, от которых Северус вздрогнул и почти сбросил сонную одурь. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, он повернулся на бок и протянул руку к прикроватной тумбочке, пытаясь нащупать палочку. Но руки так же, как и хозяин, еще не совсем проснулись, потому что, неловко ухватив палочку, не удержали ее, и дурацкая деревяшка закатилась под кровать.

— Черт, — вырвалось у Северуса. 

От недосыпа, надоедливого вибрирования, громкого стука и не умолкающего голоса директора у него начала трещать голова. Проклиная все на свете, он крикнул:  
— Минутку, Альбус! — и, поминая каждые три секунды самые забористые ругательства своего папаши, полез под кровать. Лишь стукнувшись затылком о поперечную балку под основанием кровати — да черт! — он наконец проснулся настолько, что вспомнил, кем вообще-то является.

— Акцио волшебная палочка! Люмос!

Голос Дамблдора за дверью становился все тревожнее, а дребезжание сигнальных чар все невыносимее. Выбравшись из-под кровати, Северус взмахнул палочкой.

— Финита!!! — и наступила благословенная почти-тишина! 

Вызвав Темпус — шесть тридцать! Он мог поспать еще целый час! — Северус босыми ногами прошлепал по ледяным каменным плитам к входной двери и рывком распахнул ее. Стоящий за дверью директор от неожиданности отпрянул в сторону.

— Что?!

Дамблдор облегченно улыбнулся и подошел поближе, пристально вглядываясь в него.

— Северус, мой мальчик, у тебя все в порядке?

Северус, изо всех сил подавляя желание нахамить, закрыл глаза, мысленно поорал «Нет!» и снова открыл. Дамблдор с беспокойством смотрел на него.

— Мальчик... — но, увидев, что Северус сердито сверкнул глазами, быстренько переменил тему: — Можно войти?

Северус, чтобы не ответить какой-то грубостью, до боли прикусил язык и молча посторонился, давая директору пройти. Закрыв дверь, он устало побрел следом.

— Ма... Северус, не возражаешь, если я сделаю здесь чуточку... посветлее?

Северус что-то промычал, Дамблдор взмахнул рукой, и факелы осветили стандартную для учительских покоев гостиную: камин, диванчик перед ним и два кресла рядом, серый ковер на полу, круглый пустой стол в углу с двумя стульями и пара стеллажей, на которых в беспорядке громоздились свитки, пергаменты, книги и перья.  
Дамблдор уселся на диван, Северус стек в кресло, стоящее подальше. Попросив разрешения растопить камин и получив скупой кивок, Дамблдор зажег огонь, откашлялся, еще раз обеспокоенно посмотрел на Северуса и начал: 

— Северус, у тебя сейчас первый урок с Гарри. Я еще вчера хотел поговорить с тобой об этом, но не смог тебя найти. Ты же знаешь, как для нас всех важен...

А Северус уже уплыл сознанием в какие-то дальние дали, едва директор начал свою речь. В кресле было так уютно. Огонь потрескивал уютно. Свет факелов колебался уютно. Даже речь директора журчала невероятно уютно, не доходя до сознания. Голос Альбуса обволакивал, затягивал в свои сети, убаюкивал... Северус смотрел на огонь, моргая все медленнее, все реже, пока наконец веки не отяжелели настолько, что приходилось прикладывать настоящие усилия, пытаясь их поднять...

— Северус, а не выпить ли нам кофейку?

Услышав заветное слово, Северус встрепенулся. 

— С огромным удовольствием, Альбус!

Директор в лиловой мантии в желтый горох — надо же, одежды старика становились все чуднее и чуднее! — наколдовал кофейник и две чашки, молочник и сахарницу. 

— Позволь поухаживать за тобой, мой мальчик, — лукаво улыбнулся Дамблдор, в его глазах сверкнули веселые искорки; Северус поперхнулся. — Тебе с молоком и сахаром?

— Просто черный, — пробормотал Северус, недоумевая: с каких это пор Альбус пьет что-то помимо чая, когда в Хогвартсе появился кофе и каким образом его можно вот так вот запросто наколдовать. 

«Надо обязательно узнать заклинание!» — подумал он, лихорадочно оглядываясь в поисках пергамента и пера.

— Вот, мой мальчик, специально для тебя! Лучший кофе из Германии!

«Из Германии? Почему из Германии?» — мысленно опешил Северус, но тут перед его носом оказалась чашечка с источающим просто умопомрачительный запах кофе. 

Да, запах был изумительным. А вот чашечка — преступно маленькой. Дамблдор, зажмурившись и отставив в сторону мизинец, шумно прихлебывал из чашки размером с небольшое ведерко.

«Вот ведь старый хрыч!» — восхитился Северус, сравнивая свою чашечку и гигантскую посудину директора. А потом, недолго думая, схватил кофейник и присосался прямо к носику, шумно выхлебывая кофе. 

Поставив пустой кофейник на стол, он вызывающе взглянул на Дамблдора. Тот смотрел на него как-то озабоченно, чуть склонившись вперед:

— Ну, что скажешь, Северус?

Северус поморгал:

— Благодарю, было вкусно. Только они там, в Германии, что, не кладут в него кофеин? — пробормотал он, потому что желанная бодрость, которая всегда наступала после пары чашек, на этот раз не появилась. Он по-прежнему чувствовал себя усталым и разбитым.

Глаза Дамблдора стали размером с галлеон.

— О чем ты, мой мальчик? Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? Выглядишь не очень: бледный, круги под глазами. Ты плохо спал?

Северус поморгал. Посмотрел на столик перед диваном — ах да, у него же нет никакого столика! Да и кофе не пахнет... Сон! Это был сон. Вот только с каких пор? А может, ему и сейчас все снится? 

В голове шумело, мысли расплывались, неимоверно хотелось одного: закрыть глаза и поспать. Но директор не унимался:

— Прохладный душ и чашка крепкого ароматного чая с печеньем — и ты будешь как огурчик. Позвать домовика?

— Нет! — непроизвольно вырвалось у Северуса. — Эм... Я сам. Извини, Альбус, у меня дела, сам понимаешь: душ, чай, уроки...

— Конечно-конечно, мой м... Северус, конечно. Ну так мы обо всем договорились?

— Договорились? О че... э-э-э... конечно, договорились, — пробормотал Северус, не имея ни малейшего представления о предмете разговора.

— Ну, вот и славненько, — произнес директор, вставая. — Гарри — милый мальчик; я уверен, вы поладите.

— Да-да... Гарри... милый... поладим, — бормотал Северус, оттесняя директора к двери. — Всенепременно... О чем разговор... 

А в голове пульсировала одна единственная мысль: «Кофе! Кофе! Кофе!»  
Выпроваживая Альбуса, Северус даже не слушал его прощальные слова, а просто невежливо захлопнул дверь перед носом директора. Заглянув в ванную комнату, он включил воду, брызнул себе на лицо пригоршню, закрыл кран, покосился на гребень и пригладил волосы руками, стряхнув на пол маленького паучка. Почистить зубы он, как частенько бывало, забыл.

А потом, спотыкаясь, направился на кухню. Ему просто жизненно необходим был кофе.

Кофе находился в шкафчике, в жестяной банке — замечательный, ароматный, в зернах. Северус пристрастился к нему еще в родительском доме, сразу после окончания школы, и с тех пор всегда покупал в небольшом маггловском магазинчике неподалеку от дома зерна арабики. Там же он приобрел ручную кофемолку и турку — и с тех самых пор вот уже несколько лет утро Северуса всегда начиналось со священнодействия над приготовлением напитка богов. Потому что — и это было для преподавателя огромной проблемой — Северус был «совой». Не «летучей мышью», как утверждала ученическая молва, а настоящей «совой». По-настоящему он просыпался лишь к часу дня, но мог себе позволить выспаться лишь на выходных и каникулах. Посреди же недели спасал кофе. А именно: три чашки крепчайшего напитка, выпитых с утра, до занятий — и профессора Снейпа можно выпускать к детям. 

Отчаянно зевая, Северус Снейп достал кофемолку, турку, открыл шкафчик и потянулся за жестяной банкой. Усталый мозг, занятый поддержкой организма в вертикальном положении, зевотой, попытками не уснуть и сложными манипуляциями рук, не справился с возложенной на него задачей. Пальцы не удержали банку, и она, производя адский шум, упала сначала на стол, потом запрыгала по плитам пола, подскочила напоследок два раза, теряя на третий крышку, и обнажила свое нутро: почти пустое, если не считать двух сиротливо притулившихся у донышка зерен. Северус с минуту смотрел на пустую банку, а потом, шатаясь, подошел к стулу, плюхнулся на него и уставился ничего не видящим взглядом в пустоту.  
Спустя некоторое время он услышал треньканье магического будильника.

— Темпус! 

А, ну да, полвосьмого. Через полчаса у него первый урок. Слизерин и Гриффиндор. Первый курс. Чертов Поттер, вокруг которого придется плясать на задних лапках. Чего уж там хотел Дамблдор? Чего-то же он хотел... Все расплывалось, будто в тумане.  
Посидев еще немного, Северус рывком встал и побрел в спальню. Мозг отчаянно нуждался в допинге. А его не было. И не было никакой возможности купить кофе раньше субботы. И всего лишь понедельник.

Северус открыл шкаф, выбрал мантию, натянув ее прямо на ночную рубашку, надел вчерашние носки и туфли и вышел из покоев. Он уже опаздывал. Палочка осталась сиротливо лежать на кровати.

Подойдя к дверям класса, Снейп увидел на стене мастерски исполненный рисунок анонимного таланта: летучая мышь в черной мантии. Закатив глаза — ну никакой фантазии! — Северус тряхнул рукавом, чтобы достать палочку и стереть это безобразие — и тут с ужасом понял, что забыл — впервые забыл! — самую важную вещь для волшебника. В глазах потемнело. Всю ночь сидеть над планами уроков. Не выспаться из-за директора. Проклятый Поттер! И целую неделю никакого кофе!!!

Резко распахнув дверь кабинета, Северус влетел в класс. Обведя притихших, испуганных первокурсников взглядом потревоженной мантикоры, процедил: 

— На этом курсе не будет дурацких маханий палочкой! 

И тут же, увидев знакомые растрепанные волосы и круглые очки — прямо как у Джеймса, будь он неладен! — кровожадно улыбнулся, обнажив желтые зубы заядлого кофемана, к тому же так и не почищенные сегодня: — А-а-а, мистер Поттер! Наша новая... знаменитость... — и, поддернув рукава мантии, неслышно заскользил к жертве.

Да, «милому мальчику» сегодня не повезло. Он, профессор Снейп, вообще-то довольно приятный человек. Но только после часа дня. И только после трех чашек наикрепчайшего кофе.


End file.
